Flipped
by SweeetTooth
Summary: Every since 7 yr old Taruto moved here he couldn't stand Purin. Every since Purin saw Taruto come out of the moving truck she knew they were ment to be. Now their in 8th grade will their hearts flip changing their feeling forever? PurinxTaruto R&R please
1. Taruto: Going Under

Sweet Tooth: Hiya

Tart: Oh no….

ST: Lookie I made PuddXTart fanfic

Tart: YOU'RE NOT PAIRING ME WITH THAT CRAZY CHILD

ST: Better then Yuebin and Puirn…you like that huh?

Tart: errrr…:mumbles: no

ST: Well this is important that you read this ok.

**Parings: **PxT

**Info: **This story is base off the book **"Flipped" **by **Wendelin Van Draanen.** Their not mews. Kishu is Taruto older bother and Pai their uncle. The story is told in Taruro and Puin's P.O.V.

**_Disclaimer: Simple and sweet I don't own it can't sue me._**

**Flipped**

**Taruto P.O.V**

All I ever wanted was for Purin Fon to leave me alone. For her to back off. Ever since I moved here the summer before of 2nd grade she been **there**. And since we're now about done with 8th grade, that makes more then half a decade of strategic avoidance and social discomfort.

She didn't just barge into my life. She shoved and wedged

I remember she randomly jump onto the moving truck. She was about to push a box full of china of the truck with her feet.

"You look like you guys need help na no da!"

"No we don't!"

Dad stared at her. That when mum came in being as clueless as she is says

"Oh who is this adorable little girl Taruto-chan, is she a new friend of yours? So what's your name cutie?"

"Fon Purin daughter of the master of the Yellow Monkey Fighting Style na no da!"

"Tarturo-chan why don't you show Purin around the house."

Dad looked at Mom astonish waving signals to not let her in. I began to sigh.

"Hai Mom."

She walks back in the house. I jumped off the truck and she after. Purin was walking slowly behide for some odd reason. So I grab her hand pulled her closer so we could get this over with. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me blushing. I think she was sick or something.

"Um…er…you ok?"

"Yeah…yeah na no da"

When we walked into the house, I didn't exactly give her a tour. I locked myself in the bathroom instead. After about ten minutes (no counting the ten minute of yelling "no I'm not coming out soon!") I finally got the nerve to peek out the door.

No Purin

I snuck out and look around, and yes! She was gone.

Ok, it wasn't the best ditch in the world, but hey I was only seven.

My troubles were **far** from over. Every day she came over and over again. "Can Taru-Taru come and play." I could hear her say from my hiding spot behide the coach. "Is Taru-Taru ready yet?" One time she cut across the yard right to my window to peek, good thing I dove under the bed before she saw me. That tells you a lot about Purin Fon, she has no respect for privacy or personal space. The world is her playground and look out **below -** Purin on the slide!

ST: YAAAY FRIST CHAPIE DONE

Tart: Ya ya whatever :walks off:

ST: Next chapter Purin gets to speak her mind

Purin: REWVIEW PLEASE


	2. Purin: Flipped part 1

ST: Thank you for the people who review

Purin: Blackberri, Dream-angel114, animegoddess12345, AnimeMew, and firesightgal99 na no da

ST: COOKIES FOR YOU GUYS :throws cookies all around:

**Disclaimer: Ok really do you think a normal 14 yr old would Tokyo mew mew or "Flipped"? So no I don't own them.**

**Flipped**

**Purin P.O.V**

First day I met Taruto or Tar-Tar, I flipped. One look at him and just fell for him. Maybe it was because of his eyes. There was something about them. They were brown but had a yellow and hazel tint so they looked more amber then brown. They were so breathtaking like a fire or something really pretty.

I learned to hide this felling for six years now, but those first days and years! I just wanted to die if I couldn't be with him.

Two days before second grade is when it stared, even though it stared weeks before when my dad said that a family with a boy my age was moving across the street.

Camp had ended, and I'd been so bored because there was nobody to play with. It wasn't like there weren't kids they were just older or younger then me. Since my younger brothers and sister couldn't play with me all the time I felt kind of alone.

My dad was there but some times he left to train and I was left to talk care of my siblings. Mom died a few years ago so times I couldn't play. There is Sensei but she only help around the house so she didn't have time to kick a ball around or watch me do tricks. Well that's what she said. What is better then performing and playing around?

To be safe, I waited outside for weeks just in case they came early or something. I would practice my act with my monkey An Nin. We would sometimes go to the park and perform by this really really big Sycamore tree. We even get money! Then I would practice even harder so when Tar-Tar came we perform at the park together.

When the Chimera's moving van came Sensei was so happy and Dad would have been too: Purin-Chan was going to get a playmate.

Sensei being the oldest in the house and the most sensible, made me wait a hour before meeting him.

"Give them a chance to settle in and get use to here." She said

"They'll adjust really soon dear."

I asked and asked and asked, till she finally said yes.

I ran across the street as fast as my seven year ago legs could go. When I got to the van I stare for as long as I could and there he was. My soon-too-be-best-of-buddies best friend, Taruto Chimera.

Taruto wasn't doing anything really he was just sitting, watching his father push boxes. I felt kind of sorry for Mr. Chimera because her looked tried moving the boxes by him self. I remember that he and Tar-Tar were wearing matching shirts, which I found cute. Really _nice._

I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hi!"

ST: YAY PART 1 OF CHAPPIE 2 DONE

Tart: Just review so we can get this story over with.


End file.
